1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cable locking device and more specifically to a cable locking device that additionally provides security for the individual components of the skateboard to which it is attached.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Cable locking devices for bicycles and motorcycles are well known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,024, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,822, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,045, U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,882, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,345. When the cables incorporated in these devices is looped through the frame or wheel of a bicycle or motorcycle and then around a fixed structure, that portion of the vehicle incorporated within the loop is secure. However, portions of the vehicle not incorporated within the loop are vulnerable to theft.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide a cable locking device for skateboards.
Another object and advantage of this invention is to provide security for each and every component of the vehicle to which it is attached.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that no modification to the skateboard is required in order to use the device.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.